Appo and Ahsoka
by rexsoka4
Summary: When Rex dies Ahsoka is heartbroken but will Appo change that? PLEASE REVIEW! First ever story on this site so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka's POV

Ahsoka was walking around thinking of how much she missed Rex. He had died in a bombing on her last missions she now had a clone captain, Appo. He would never be able to replace Rex.

"I miss you Rexter.." She said as another tear rolled down her cheek. She knew everyone had to dye sooner or later but Rex was special to her, he protected her and he comforted her. Would Appo do the same? Also, how would he treat her when they meet? Those questions would be answered in another two minutes.

Appo's POV

_Shinnies, nothing but shinnies on this ship! _Thought Appo walking down the ship's corridors to the meeting room. He would have a new Jedi to command him in this war, that Jedi is General Skywalker and his padawan who's name he forgot. _GREAT! I have to babysit too, well beats ordering shinnies around at least the padawan has had some kind of experience. _He then thought of what Rex said in his will. _I have to protect this padawan as his last order. _He then walked in the room and saw two Jedi; Skywalker he knew but the pretty little togruta he did not.

"Sir sorry I'm late I was thinking."

"Lets hope that isn't a habit," said Skywalker glaring at him.

"Come on Master, cut him some slack it is his first day with us." At that point he was glad Skywalker had a padawan. _She's pretty too, this will be nice. _He thought to himself smiling.

"Thank you commander."

"Well Snips aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Is Snips a nickname?

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, soon to be Jedi Knight." She smiled widely at him.

"Nice to meet you sir." He looked into her eyes and noticed how beautiful they were. _So blue and brilliant. _

"Snips you and Appo will not be out in the battlefield you two will be inside the factory to try and blow it up from the inside."

"I like blowing stuff up," Ahsoka said crossing her arm.

"Good, what do you think Captain?"

"Sounds good to me sir." _If she leads it'll be a dream come true._

"Alright men dismissed, oh and Snips, Appo you might want to get to know each other a little more before hand."

"Yes master," said Ahsoka smiling. _Ok I must be dreaming! I am going to enjoy this way too much. _


	2. Walking

Ahsoka's POV

I miss Rex and this Appo guy is nothing like him so far. But I do have to give him a chance. She was walking alongside Appo who she wasn't impressed with.

"So sir what's your favorite color?" HE asked.

"I know this is awkward but my favorite color is blue."

"You knew Rex right? If so what was he like?" Ahsoka felt a lump form in her throat at the mention of Rex. The next thing she knew she was crying uncontrollably with Appo holding trying to calm her down.

"It's alright sir, calm down." Ahsoka tried to calm herself but couldn't, it was rare that she cried so the men were all curious as to what's going on.

"It's ok...Appo." She finally managed to get out.

"I didn't mean to hit a nerve. I thought you would be like Krell."

"Why would you think that?"

"He is the only person I had ever worked with."

"I actually care about clones." She said her voice sincere and she was slowly getting better. In fact she was starting to think of him as a friend not a colleague.

"That means a lot sir. We clones are often thought of as being like droids but can feel pain." A shiver ran down Ahsoka's spine as she heard that. She could not and would not think of clone like that. These clones were more than friends to her they were her family practically, she could not let them me treated like mindless droids.

"I will not let anyone think of you like that, you and your brothers are noble and loyal. You guys are family to me." She finished her voice stern and hard but deep down she was sobbing because on member of the family was missing, Rex.

Appo's POV

"Sir you have a real family don't you?"

"I do not know them all I know is Master Plo found me and he had been like a father to me," as she said this Appo knew that she had already been through a lot he could tell by her voice. He was glad though, that she was nothing like Krell. At that point he knew how much she actually did mean to him, this girl was so young yet so brave. He could not let her die not now not ever.

"Sir I will protect you with my life like you do with my brothers."

"Thank you Appo." A tear ran down her face and she hugged him.


	3. Appo Thinks

Appo's POV

"Alright Shinnies listen up! I will not be leading this attack so I will be putting ARC Trooper Fives in charge. You are to follow the orders he gives." With that the briefing was over, so he went to go check on Ahsoka in her room. She was alright for now he just need to remember not to mention Rex in front of her. _Rex must have been pretty special to her if she is this sad over loosing him. _Appo thought back to last night when he had brought Rex up she had been devastated at the mention of his name. He felt for the kid, he now knew how much she would need him.

_But how will I replace Rex? He was the best of the best. _He shook his head at the thought. Surely he would never be able to live up to the famous Captain's reputation. Though he would have to try for his men, and for Ahsoka.

"Trooper go make sure Commander Tano has eaten this morning it will be a long day." The trooper nodded and walked to Ahsoka's quarters. He sighed and went back to looking at his HUD. So many things he needed to be prepared for. _Let me go check to see if I have those thermal detonators in my pack. _He then remembered something he hadn't packed yet. _Kriff this is just great! _So he went to his quarters and started packing. He looked at the time and realized that he they were leaving in another hour, so he started packing faster.

"Hope that's everything," he mumbled to himself and looked a his watch ten minutes before they had to leave. They would be expecting him back any minute now so he walked down to the loading dock. _Another fine day in...space._ He thought to himself. Ten minutes couldn't come any slower because it felt like and hour before they left. He was glad though, mostly because he would get to know Ahsoka's strengths and weaknesses.

"Hey Commander you ready?" Asked Appo as she walked up to him.

"Yeah I think so... What about you?"

"I should be good."

"Well then lets board the gunship." With that they walked up to the gunship and boarded taking their places. Now was the moment of truth. It was life or death for them. He sighed a sigh that wasn't audible.

"Here we go," he told Ahsoka who was standing beside him.

"Appo are you nervous?"

" 'Fraid so," He said his voice trembling

"Don't worry I am too. This is my first mission with out Rex." She looked at him with terrified eyes. He felt a stab of pain, this kid has gone through more than most adults. This was going to be a difficult mission for both of them.


	4. Gangrene

Ahsoka's POV

_This mission will be hard but we will make it through this. May the force be with us both. _Ahsoka thought as her gunship landed. She and Appo ran down towards the listening post it was vital it was destroyed.

"Here we enter." said Ahsoka igniting her saber. She started to cut a hole in the wall when she was shot in the arm. She screamed out in pain and then ignited her other saber and started to deflect as many shots as she could until another shot his her but this time it hit her chest.

"Ahsoka!"

Appo's POV

"AHSOKA! NO! He cried out and stopped blasting he scooped her up in his arms and tried to run but they were trapped.

"We surrender," those words stung too much for him to bear. He put Ahsoka down and felt around for a pulse. _That was close, too close. Hang in there kid you've still got a pulse don't leave me. _Appo pleaded quietly in his mind, he had to keep her safe so that meant they would have to surrender.

"Hang in there kid," he whispered into her ear. Then a dark figure walk up to them, he knew exactly who it was.

"Cad Bane, I should have known you did this. This plan reeks of you." He finished off giving Bane a glare of hatred for almost killing Ahsoka. After how much he promised to keep her safe he had failed. _How am I ever going to live up to Rex? I con't even protect for three minutes. _

"Yes well I see Skywalker has a new clone captain," said Bane in disgust. "What happened to Rex? Isn't he the one that's supposed to be whining?"

"REX IS NO WHINER! HE WAS MY FRIEND!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Calm down," growled Appo through gritted teeth. He was now sitting back to back with Ahsoka. _If she die here and now I will never forgive myself. _

"You're coming with us," said Bane then started to walk away.

Three Hours Later

Ahsoka's POV

When Bane gets us into our cell I can sense the distress in Appo. _He needs to clear his act right now. _I kept trying to think of stuff that would motivate me. Unfortunately is was useless to think right now. All her best efforts would have been futile since Bane knew her tricks.

"Appo, my arm hurts," she said grimaced as she moved her arms. She felt so helpless like this.

"Here let me take a look," said Appo leaning over. Yet again Ahsoka grimaced as he touched her first wound.

"Yeah defiantly looks like infection is setting."

"Are you sure?" Asked Ahsoka.

"I am no medic but that looks like Gangrene."

"Just great!" she said mumbling under her breath. Without her utility belt she couldn't apply the bacta she needed. _This is going to be a long time! I can already feel the torture. _

_"_Well this is going to be a long..." Suddenly Ahsoka fainted from her wounds.

"AHSOKA! NO NOT AGAIN!"


	5. Just Don't

_Demons Run When a good man goes to war. _

_Night will fall and drown the sun_

_When a good man goes to war._

_Friendship dies and true love lies_

_Night will fall and dark will rise_

_When a good man goes to war._

_Demons run but count the cost._

_The battle is won but the child is lost._

_~When a Good man goes to war Doctor Who _

Appo's POV.

_No I am not going to loose you! I promised Rex! _Appo thought while frantically searching in one of his hidden departments for two Bacta Patches. After two more minutes of searching he found several. He then applied two to the her two blaster wounds, he was not ready to give up. Then it became apparent to him how small and fragile she was. _She is so young how is she going to survive this? _He let out a small, barley audible sigh and held Ahsoka in his arms.

"Hang in there beautiful," he murmured softly. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and yet she was right here in his arms. He could not let her dye, to him she would be all he would fight for. Now The Republic came second to him, he would care for her.

"Don't worry kid I won't let you die...," he hesitated a moment and then added, "I love you too much." _There I said it. _He sighed a breath of relief and then looked down at her face. Her face he noticed seemed to start smiling.

"Appo?"

"Yeah Kid?"

"What's going on?" She was alive.

"What did you just hear back there?"

"Just you screaming my name. Why?"

"No reason," Appo said trying to keep a clear mind.

"Appo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what happens when a good man like you goes to war?"

"No I'm sorry," Appo just looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Well it goes like this,

_Demons Run When a good man goes to war. _

_Night will fall and drown the sun_

_When a good man goes to war._

_Friendship dies and true love lies_

_Night will fall and dark will rise_

_When a good man goes to war._

_Demons run but count the cost._

_The battle is won but the child is lost._

_~When a Good man goes to war Doctor Who _

Please Appo do not loose your brothers trust because of this war. You need to protect them and help them. Appo do not loose your brothers because you act upon some stupid order that kills innocence."

"What order was this," he asked almost too scared to know but he had to so he could stop himself from letting it happen.

"Order 66. Appo I was dreaming when I was knocked out. But why? What is order 66?"

"The order to kill all Jedi if they commit an act of treason upon the Republic. This order can only be given by the Chancellor."

"Why didn't the Jedi Council know about this?" Ahsoka asked almost of pure rage.

"I do not know. I am sorry kid."

"It's fine, I just don't know why this would be kept a secret. I still think that, The Chancellor is a great representative but the way I saw him scared me," said Ahsoka hugging her knees. Then Appo pulled her in and comforted her.

"It was just a dream try to ignore it. Just a really bad dream." Ahsoka's eyelids then slowly began to close until she was asleep in his arms.

"Good night,... Little sister." He said then began to stroke one of her lekkus.

Note: No copyright intended I just added that part in for effect of the dream.


	6. Good Things and Bad Things

_"The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant."  
— The Doctor, Season 5, Episode 10 Vincent and The Doctor _

Appo's POV.

Here I am in a cell that restricts Ahsoka from using the force. Ahsoka is laying in my arms asleep, there is one thing I cannot get off my mind, she said she had a dream. After a while of watching her I decide to rest, so I put her up against a wall and then he leaned himself next to her. _Maybe, just maybe, this won't be too bad. _I think as I begin to fall asleep. _Night beautiful. _I think then I fall into a full sleep.

_Dream: _

_"Execute order 66." Is the first thing he hears in his dream. So he starts walking up to the Jedi Temple with General Skywalker leading. _

_ "Appo, you go to the right side of the temple, we'll cover the rest." _

_ "Yes my lord."_

I then shoot awake after hearing that. _I cannot and will not kill the younglings or the Jedi when the time comes. _I vowed to myself as I wake up. I look around to see Ahsoka staring at me.

"I had the dream again

"I had it too."

"I'm scared, this time I saw you trying to kill me," said Ahsoka shivering. I scoot closer and wrap my arms around her to make her feel safe.

"I won't let it happen. I promise."

"Thank you Appo. And I'll try not to get us captured next time." Ahsoka smiled mischievously.

"I would appreciate it kid," I said smiling back at her.

"Appo, no one can replace Rexter, but you are close enough to the way he comforted me. Appo you and I we are going to be good friends." _Maybe even more than friends. _I thought smiling at what she just said.

"Kid, you are like a little sister to me, and that won't ever change."

I lean back against the wall and stare off into space. After thirty more minutes Bane comes in to check on us. Ahsoka just fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

"Good night Little Sister. Remember sometimes bad things just bring out the good things." After that he saw her smile a little.


	7. Kal Skirata

_"I don't like walking around this old and empty house._

_So hold my hand I'll walk with you my dear._

_Stairs creek I should sleep, it keeping me awake._

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes._

_And some days I can't even trust myself._

_It's killing me to see you this way._

_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies straight to shore." ~Little Talks Of Monsters and Men~_

"Come on up you go," said Bane walking into their cell.

"Appo I'm scared. I don't want to go."

"Take my hand I'll walk with you sister."

"Thanks, lets do this."So with that they started walking. Appo looked over to see Ahsoka shaking. He then wished he had brought some kind of coat.

"Alright Dooku, you can now get all the information you would like."

"Bane, you will be paid soon."

"Good, oh and just to warn you they are persistent especially the little Jedi here."

"They will learn." With that Bane left the cell. Dooku then turned towards Ahsoka and took his light saber out.

"Tell me now! Where is the Republic going to strike next?"

"You truly are a coward if you think I am going to tell you that, Dooku!" Ahsoka snarled. Then Dooku used his lightsaber and cut her arm off. There was a blood curdling scream and then she looked up at him and then fainted.

"Ahoksa!"

"Hmm, instead I know what I can do!" Dooku then walked away. Ahsoka stirred a little and then woke up. Her ares were tearing up leaned against Appo.

"It hurts. I, I don't want this! I want to get as far away from this war as possible!" cried Ahsoka and then let it all out.

"Me too, and you know what I think I can help you out there," said Appo thinking of the idea.

"You and I could go join the Skirata Clan."

"What's that," asked Ahsoka looking up at him.

"A group of Null ARC clone deserters."

"You want to desert?" Ahsoka asked eyes wide with disbelief.

"Well, yeah. Ahsoka I have been keeping this in for a while now, but I love you Ahsoka Tano," Appo after that bit his lips. He looked over to see Ahsoka now smiling and holding her stub of an arm.

"Appo, I love you too, so how are we going to get out of this mess?"

"Well you have the force right?"

"Yeah but I am restricted from using it in this cell."

"Everything has its limits, I even know that. Nothing can keep the force away for long. Like they say at the temple it's everywhere. So if you can figure out a way then maybe you can get the key card off from that table and then from there we wing it." Ahsoka thought for a second and then looked up and smiled.

"Yeah you're right. I can do this." After that Ahsoka put her mind to the task at hand and focused the force on the key card. After about three hours of trying she finally got it off from the table and levitated it over to their cell and let them out.

"YOU DID IT! I knew you could!"

"Here's the key to our binders." She took the key to the binders and let them go. She then grabbed her lightsabers and left.

"Come on just a few more feet, and we're out." She took her com-link and contacted Anakin.

"Snips did you destroy the listening post?"

"We couldn't we were caught and I am a little wounded."

"What? Where are you wounded Ahsoka?"

"My right arm, chest, and did I mention my hand got cut off?"

"What? Get to these cornice and and I'll get a medical evac ready."

"Yes Master," Ahsoka said ad started heading for the cornice.

"Hey do you mind if I borrow your com?"

"Sure here."

"Hey Kal its Appo."

"Hey Appo what do you need?"

"Well I need you to meet us on The Resolute."

"Sure, but why?"

"A Jedi Commander and I are going to desert."

"That answers only half my question," said Kal annoyed.

"Well lets just say she, got shot in the right arm, chest, oh and Dooku cut her hand off."

"Sounds... Rough."

"It was," Ahsoka spoke into her comm.

"Well we are about an hour away from the Resolute. When should you be there?"

"In about two hours."

"Okay see you then." The commlink turned off. Ahsoka abruptly stopped and fainted. Appo picked up Ahsoka and her commlink and commed Anakin.

"Sir, are you there? It's Appo."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Ahsoka just fainted."

"Run faster!"

"Trying sir."

"Ok just keep her alive."

"Yes sir, Appo out." Appo then commed Kal again.

"Hey Kal how far away from our location are you?"

"Only about fifty clicks, why?"

"Can you pick us up down here? Ahsoka just got knocked unconscious."

"We'll be there right there. Stay where you are." When Kal left Appo stopped running and sat on a rock and got out some bacata patches. By the time he finished applying them Kal arrived with Darmin.

"Thank the force you're here Kal!"

"So that's the famous Commander, ay?"

"Yes Kal'buir. Something isn't she?"

"Yeah," he looked at her wounds and he could see Kal shiver at the sight.

"She survived all that happened, she is a tough one." Kal's eyes softened and took her out of Appo's hands.

"Hey get Barden to take a look at her." Kal said to Darmin. He nodded then got Barden. A few moments later Barden came out with his med pack and looked Ahsoka over.

"She should have died by these wounds. Tough doesn't sum her up, it would be an understatement." Then there was a movement from the young Togruta laying on the ground. Ahsoka opens up her eyes to find the world spinning around her. When the world stops spinning she finds three face looking at her. She only recognized one face.

"Where am I? What's going on?"

"You are in a field somewhere on Felucia. And you should have died by now."

"Oh," Ahsoka said breathing a breath of relief she was still alive.

"That pretty much sums it up."


	8. Order 66

_"Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go"_

_~Let her Go Passenger_

"Ahsoka we need you to try and stay awake, we can't have you unconscious in your state," said Barden putting a mask on Ahsoka to help her breath. Things were starting to take a turn for the worst and Ahsoka could die at any moment.

"I...I... trying," Ahsoka rasped for breath.

"Shh... 'Soka things are going to be alright love," hushed Appo but by then she was only half conscious. She was still struggling for breath. Appo was starting to panic when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Appo if it is indeed her time let her go," Kal said his voice trembling as well.

"Nah... She is too stubborn to die this way. The only way you would find her body is with lightsaber in hand on the ground in a fighting stance." Appo joked trying to brighten the mood.

"I could definently see her dying that way."

"She was a warrior. This might have been my first mission with her but a couple buddies told me what she did. Fives, one of her closest friends said that she took on Ventress and won almost all the battles with her. Another said that she was noble, that she would think of clones, not as clones but as individuals, she cared for us." Appo said his voice trembling with his last sentence.

"The good always get rewarded in some way or another. Give her time son," just as Kal said that Barden looked up smile on his face.

"She is going to live. She is breathing normal again, she unfortunately went unconscious when I was done so it might be a while until we talk to her."

"Yes well we can speak to her when she wakes up," Kal nodded and walked to the ship. Everyone was on the ship and then Appo decided to comm Anakin

"Sir we are sorry but we are going somewhere else goodbye," said Appo voice trembling.

"WHAT! YOU ARE DESERTING THE CLONE ARMY?!"

"Yes sir goodbye," with that he deactivated his locator and Ahsoka's and they were on their way. Kal sat next to Appo for the ride and then decided to go check on Ahsoka.

"Hey kid. How are you doing."

"Honestly I could be better. I am sore all over and I am not used to my new arm." Ahsoka said clenching her prosthetic hand and let out a long sigh.

"You will get used to it in time. Anyways, did you really take on Grevious?"

"Yeah I had to, to keep the younglings safe," said Ahsoka sighing.

"Hey at least you didn't die."

"Yeah, that's a start," she said smirking.

"What are you smirking about?"

"There was a time when I narrowly escaped getting controlled by a brain worm. My friend, Barriss got it when she got trapped by clones and they electrocuted her. Near the end she asked me to kill her but I couldn't do it," said Ahsoka thinking about her friend and how she would miss her.

"What made the clones turn on you then?"

"The brain worm was a type of mind control."

"I see. Must have been...terrifying."

"It was. But like you said I didn't catch it."

"That's true. Well you should recover in a month and start practicing how to use your new hand."

"Thank you sir."

"Please call me Kal," he said patting her on the shoulder.

"Thank you Kal," said Ahsoka emphasizing his name and he smiled at that. With that Kal left and went back to the cock pit where he found Rex fighting with Darmin.

"What the Hell is going on?"

"He was making fun of Ahsoka."

"Well knock it off! Ahsoka is fine woman! Why would you complain?"

"I wasn't complaining I was telling him how beautiful she was."

"You were hitting on her!" Appo shouted loud enough for Ahsoka to hear.

"Well then knock it off. We will be arriving soon and I want Ahsoka to be well rested." Kal said then walked off to his quarters. He walked in and got his book. He then turned on the Holo news.

"Just in all the Jedi are being hunted down and killed by the clones. They are now noted as a threat to the Republic." Kal could not believe what he was hearing and then to make matters worse pictures of the Jedi that got away came up. One was Ahsoka. He rewinded it and called for the rest.

"It can't be! My own brothers! Also Ahsoka is no traitor!" Yelled Appo at the top of his lungs. Kal set his hand on Appo's shoulder and nodded to him then said, "everything is going to be okay. She will be safe."


	9. Baby

_"Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow." _

_~A Thousand Years Christina Perri _

"Ahsoka is going to be depressed when she sees this," said Kal shaking his head.

"I will tell her," said Appo walking out of the room. He then stormed through the empty corridors. _I'm so sorry Ahsoka. _He let out a long sigh just before he entered her room.

"Hey I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead," said Ahsoka staring curiously at him.

"Order sixty-six has just been activated and you among only a few other Jedi are wanted."

"NO! It can't be," Ahsoka sobbed out.

"I am SO sorry."

"It's not your fault kid."

"I love you Appo."

"I love you too Miss Tano. Oh and Kal said he would adopt me, and I was wondering if Miss Tano, if I would have the honor of marrying you?"

"Of course Appo." Ahsoka said then he pulled her into a kiss. He kissed her and she kissed him back passionately. They pulled away and stared into each others gazes.

"I'll go get the others," said Appo walking out of the room in a daze. _This could actually turn out to be the best day ever. _He thought slightly smiling.

"Hey can you guys come to Ahsoka's room with me?"

"Of course," Kal said smiling wondering why he sounded so far out in the galaxy. So they walked to the Ahsoka's room all wondering what was going on. Then they walked in and Appo went to stand next to Ahsoka who was standing as well smiling, but you could also tell she had been crying

"Ahsoka and I are going to get married when we get to Mandalor."

"That's great news!" Kal said and then walked up to Ahsoka and Appo giving both of them a hug. Ahsoka he kissed her head and then said, "daughter." Ahsoka smiled bigger.

"Father. I never thought I would say that ever in my life."

"What do you mean?" Kal asked with a little bit of puzzlement in his tone.

"Other than the Jedi code I was abandoned when I was a little girl on the planet of Shili. Master Plo Koon was the one who found me." She said a small tear falling down her face at the mention of her old Master's name. Appo moved and kissed her rubbing her back. He could feel her relax a bit so he kissed her a moment longer.

"It's alright sweetheart. Shh..." Appo comforted.

"I'm sorry, he was like a father to me."

"It's alright," said Kal patting her shoulder and smiling sympathetically. Ahsoka nodded.

"Thanks Kal." With that everyone but Appo left. Appo then kissed Ahsoka again more passionately this time though.

"I love 'Soka," Appo managed.

"I... Love you too Appo," Ahsoka said in between kisses. That night they made love. They were tied in the force with a special bond that could never be severed. That next morning Ahsoka woke up to see Kal looking angry.

"What the hell is this!?" Yelled Kal. Ahsoka gulped too afraid to talk, she looked into his eyes and saw them soften. It was then she noticed he was playing around with them and she smirked.

"Don't act like you don't know! Haha I know, I know you were just joking around." Ahsoka smiled brightly.

"Yeah well don't cross the line until you are ready and won't play the deer in the headlights card.

"Got it Kal," Ahsoka looked over to find Appo still sleeping soundly. She smiled then looked back at Kal.

"Too late," said Ahsoka smile disappearing. She gulped, she had no idea what Kal was going to do. Kal sighed and looked down with a smile on his face.

"Kid it has to happen sooner or later."

"I was not expecting that!"

"Hey, we all knew it was going to happen. With Appo there is no restraint."

"You can say that again," after that Appo woke up and looked up at Kal.

"Now is a good time to leave."

"So I see," Kal then left. He walked into the cockpit and saw everyone sitting and chatting amongst themselves.

"Alright everyone guess what?"

"What," asked Bardan.

"Ahsoka is pregnant. Apparently Appo had no restraint last night."

"I will go check up on her in a bit," said Bardan with a smile. After a couple more minutes Ahsoka and Appo came out holding hands.

"Ahsoka I heard the news and I should probably check you over."

"Yes sir," Ahsoka said giving Appo one last kiss and went with Bardan. He looked her over and smiled.

"Well you are defiantly pregnant. By the looks of you, you still need to rest, your wounds are still being healed so careful what you do for a while." Said Bardan sternly. He patted her shoulder and they walked into the galley and everyone looked at Ahsoka like she was crazy and then they all smiled. Everyone one by one came up to her and gave her hugs.

"Congratulations kid," said Kal patting her back.

"Thanks, but how did they know?"

"I told them."

"Oh," said Ahsoka slightly embarrassed. Appo walked up to her smiling widely at her. She smiled back and then hugged him for a long time. Then an alarm signaled they were coming out of hyperspace.

"Well here we are, Mandalor." Said Kal smiling at the site of his home. Ahsoka looked around and smiled.

"Home..." she would be glad to call this place home.

"Thank you Kal," she said looking up at him.

"You are going to be my daughter."

**Author's Note: If you want to see Ahsoka join the new Jedi Order in later chapters tell me over reviews. :) Thank you. Also tell me how you are liking this.**


	10. A Lightsaber Kind of day

_"To ten million fireflies I'm weird because I hate goodbyes. _

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell, _

_but I'll know were several are if my dreams get real bizarre _

_cause I saved a few and kept them in a jar." ~Fireflies Owl City _

Twenty years later;

(Appo was walking to the bathroom when he saw Ahsoka smile, something she hadn't done in years)

Appo: Ahsoka what's going on?

(Ahsoka looks at him still smiling)

Ahsoka: They are starting a new Jedi Order, I want to join.

Appo: If it is what you feel is right. I love you always.

Ahsoka: I will see you again, I promise.

Appo: I will tell Skyla.

Ahsoka: No Appo she is coming to. She is force sensitive.

Appo: Ok I will tell her to pack.

Ahsoka: Ok.

Appo: Wait you need to tell Kal.

Ahsoka: Of course.

(With that Ahsoka goes looking for Kal and finds him reading)

Kal: Morning 'Soka.

Ahsoka: Morning.

(Barden looks over and glares at Ahsoka)

Barden: Something is on your mind?

Ahsoka: *sighs* Yes, they are starting a new order so Appo, Skyla, and I will be joining.

Kal: Follow your heart kid.

(Ahsoka is tearing up looking at her father. She runs over and hugs him tight)

Ahsoka: We will visit. I promise.

Kal: I know shh. Hush...

(Kal actually starts to tear up at the news.)

Ahsoka: Goodbye... Father.

Kal: Daughter.

(Ahsoka then left the room and went to go check on Skyla.

Skyla: Hey mom.

Ahsoka: We should make a quick stop before going to Yavin IV, you need to get your lightsaber crystal.

Skyla: Really? What about the hilt?

Ahsoka: I have some aluminum you can use.

(They leave the room with their bags in hand.)

Appo: There you are! Are you guys ready to leave?

Ahsoka: Yeah, I'm going to miss this place.

Skyla: We all will.

Appo: Yes.

(They get to there ship and board. Appo sets coordinates for planet Illum so Skyla can get her lightsaber crystal.)

Appo: We should be there in about three hours.

Ahsoka: Okay, is it set for Illum?

Appo: Yes.

Skyla: Illum? (She arches her brows and looks at Ahsoka)

Ahsoka: You need a lightsaber to train.

Skyla: A LIGHTSABER!

Ahsoka: *Laughs a little* Yes a lightsaber.

(Ahsoka smiles at her daughter and then hands her, her shoto.

Ahsoka: Might as well start teaching you.

(Ahsoka and Skyla train for the remaining time on the ship. Near the end they sparred, surprisingly Skyla won. Then there was a beeping and they ran to the cockpit of the ship.)

Appo: Here we are, Illum.

(Skyla smiles and when the ship lands she gets off and is in awe.)

Skyla: How are we supposed to get passed that wall?

Ahsoka: You and I need to use the force.

(Ahsoka and Skyla stretch out there hands and then the giant wall comes down and they walk into this beautiful tavern.)

Ahsoka: You have the whole day to get your crystal but when the door freezes you are stuck for one whole planetary rotation.

Skyla: How will I know what crystal is mine?

Ahsoka: Only you can tell.

Skyla: Oh...

(Skyla runs into the cave and starts looking around until she comes to an intersection.)

Skyla: The force will tell me where to go.

(She runs left to find a lake of ice the was split into parts. She started jumping from block to block and finally made over to her crystal. She picks it up and smiles.)

Skyla: I should start heading back now.

(She runs the way she came and makes it out with half the day to spare.)

Ahsoka: Hand it to me.

(She hands crystal to Ahsoka and Ahsoka smiles.)

Ahsoka: Lets get off from this ice planet.

Skyla: I like that idea.

(They nod to each other and walk out of the tavern and board the ship where Appo is waiting next to a droid.)

Huyang: Well it has certainly been a long wait!

Ahsoka: Hello Huyang, this is my daughter Skyla, we need your help building a lightsaber.

(Huyang seems surprised even though he is a droid.)

Huyang: You made it out of Illum alive?!

Skyla: Yes we did. Lightsaber help please?

Huyang: Yes of course. Give me your hand ok so what do you feel your lightsaber as?

(Skyla closes her eyes and smiles.)

Skyla: An aluminum sentinel hilt.

Huyang: AH! We haven't had one of those in a long time. No lets see what we have.

(Huyang rushes off to a drawer and starts looking for the hilt.)

Huyang: HERE WE ARE!

(He hands Skyla the parts and puts up the diagram. Skyla gets to work on the hilt and an hour later is ready to put her crystal in. When she does she takes her saber and ignites it. A yellow blade comes out.)

Skyla: What does this color stand for?

Ahsoka: I can answer that a Jedi sentinel they are willing to do things most Jedi are not willing to do.

Skyla: *Smiles* Wow, it's amazing!

Ahsoka: And remember it is also your life.

(Ahsoka speaks in a stern voice during that last line. They then start to spar again until they come up on Yavin IV.)

Ahsoka: Welcome to the New Jedi Order.

Skyla: I cannot wait to start training!

Ahsoka: You will do well daughter.

Skyla: Thanks.

(The ship lands on the landing pad and they walk out to find a man dressed black approaching them.)

Luke: Who are you?

Ahsoka: I am padawan Ahsoka Tano I was supposed to be knighted after the mission I was on before Order 66 went out.

Skyla: *Bows respectfully* I am Skyla Skirata, I am here to train in the ways of the Jedi.

Luke: Do you have a lightsaber?

Skyla: Yes.

(She takes her lightsaber and shows him the yellow blade.)

Luke: Hmm... You could train with Kyle he does need a new padawan.

Skyla: Thank you Master... UR... I am sorry what's your name?

Luke: I am Luke Skywalker.

(Ahsoka gasps and stares at him with wide eyes.)

Luke: What is it?

Ahsoka: Your father was Anakin Skywalker wasn't it?

Luke: Yes how did you know?

Ahsoka: I was your fathers padawan.

Luke: I see well it is nice to meet you two.

(They walk into the temple to find a man with brown hair and a beard approaching them.)

Luke: Kyle how would you feel about taking on another padawan?

Kyle: Hey I think I miss being a teacher.

(Luke motions to Skyla to step up. Skyla shakes Kyle's hand.)

Skyla: I am Skyla.

Kyle: Did you guys come from the Skirata Clan?

Skyla: Yeah, my Mother and Father ran away there before Order 66 went out.

Kyle: I see.

(Luke walks up and clears his throat.)

Luke: One thing Kyle look at the color of her Lightsaber.

(Skyla takes out her Lightsaber and turns it on.)

Kyle: I think I can train her still.

Luke: Ok you may start whenever you are ready.

**A/N: Skyla has Ahsoka's white facial markings with red and white head tail stripes. She wears a white tube top, white skirt, and with ****leggings. She has a red Republic logo on her right shoulder and has clone wrist gauntlets from Appo. Her age is 14. She is the daughter of Ahsoka and Appo. **


	11. Remember Who You Are

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"_

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are_

_Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for_

_~Sound The Bugle Now by Bryan Adams _

**A/N: I kind of messed up in the last chapter, Skyla's age is 19. SO SORRY IF I GET THE KNIGHTING CEREMONY WRONG!**

Next Day:

Kyle: Ok this course will familiarize you with the force.

(Skyla nods and then gets ready to run through the door.)

Kyle: This first part will test your skills with a lightsaber.

Skyla: Master, I think I am ready.

Kyle: Please just call me Kyle.

(Skyla smiles and nods. She runs through the door and cuts down the remotes. Next she jumped across the bridge easily. She then finished up the course and met Kyle at the end. He smiled at her.)

Kyle: Good job, you seem very good with your lightsaber and force skills.

Skyla: It comes with having a mother that was an ex Jedi.

Kyle: So she fought in the clone wars?

Skyla: Yes, that is until she got badly injured on a mission with my father. He called Kal and asked if he could pick them up. This was a good thing though, they left only a little while before Order 66 was given out.

Kyle: What were her injuries?

(Skyla sighs then continues on.)

Skyla: She got shot in her arm and her chest, then Dooku came along and tried to torture her into giving away secrets, in the process she got her hand cut off.

(Kyle looks at her with wide eyes. He was shocked that she even made it.)

Kyle: She must be tough.

Skyla: I am proud to have her as my mother.

Kyle: I can imagine. Come on we should turn in and tomorrow we will Skyla: Sounds good to me.

Kyle: Alright.

(They leave for their quarters. Camera goes to Ahsoka and Luke. Sound of The Bugle starts playing as she spars with Luke.)

Luke: You are excellent with a lightsaber. You're force abilities are good

you will make a great Jedi. Meet me in the chambers tonight.

Ahsoka: Of course Master.

(Ahsoka sighs and starts meditate, before she knows it is time to go. She walks to the Jedi Chamber where she sees all of the Jedi. She closes her eyes and then walks into the middle of the circle and kneels in front of Luke.)

Luke: Ahsoka Tano, by the will of the force and and power of the Republic I now pronounce thou Jedi Knight. Any words before we leave?

(Ahsoka looks up with sorrow, loss, happiness, and regret in her eyes.)

Ahsoka : Yes. There is a voice in the wind the whispers 'remember who you are'. My master was Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader, he was not always like that and I regret leaving him the way I did. Though there is one thing I promised myself, that I would not forget the past, I think the voice in the wind is his force ghost reminding me of who I used to be.

(Luke is bewildered by the revelation that Ahsoka was in fact, his father's padawan. He instead just smiles and looks down on the new council member.)

Ahsoka: Sound the bugle now, play just for him. He might have been turned but the Anakin that I knew was still there, so sound the bugle now.

(A bugle sounds and Ahsoka smiles as a tear run down her face. She gets up and walks out of the circle. She walks outside to the garden smiles sadly again, she then sings quietly to herself.)

Ahsoka: Sound the bugle now- Play it just for me.

I'm a soldier now- Wounded so I must give up the fight.

(Ahsoka then breaks down crying. Kyle walks into the garden and sees Ahsoka laying there on the ground crying. He slowly walks up to her and kneels down next her.)

Kyle: Hey you alright?

Ahsoka: I lost everything during Order 66.

Kyle: Like what?

Ahsoka: I did not know my family so my family were the ones who carried out Order 66, clones! THE TORRENT COMPANY! FIVES, ECHO, CODY! THEY WERE MY FAMILY. Though there was only one who wasn't there who couldn't carry out the order, good ol' Rexter.

Kyle: I see you were close to your men then?

Ahsoka: Yes.

Kyle: Who was this Rex person?

Ahsoka: He was the first one I loved but he died a couple months before the order was given out, though I know if he were still alive he would have saved as many Jedi and Younglings as possible.

(Kyle nods sympathetically and then Appo and Skyla walk in.)

Skyla: I am so proud of you!

(Skyla goes over and hugs Ahsoka.)

Appo: Good job darling.

Ahsoka: Thanks. Kyle how did she do on the course?

Kyle: She did well. I am impressed with the skills she has.

Ahsoka: I taught her a little before we came here, I was afraid to teach her early on, with the Empire in charge it wasn't safe.

Appo: Besides Kal didn't want her to train at the house he was afraid someone would see her practicing.

(Kyle nod understandingly and then decides to hold Skyla's hand. He smiled at her and looked away. Though he would not admit it but he was forming a crush on the girl.)

Skyla: I am going to go to the fresher, love you mom, love you dad.

Ahsoka: Night sweetie.

(Ahsoka smiles at seeing her daughter blush when Kyle took her hand. It reminded her of when she was in love with Rex. She looked at Appo and he nodded to her.)

Kyle: (blushes) What, I have a crush on her ok?!

Ahsoka: We're just pulling' your leg.

Kyle: Ha...haaa. I should probably be going now see ya.

Ahsoka: See ya Kyle.

(When Kyle is away Ahsoka looks to see Appo looking at her with amusement in his eyes.)

Appo: You are worried.

Ahsoka: About what?!

Appo: Seeing our daughter grow up.

Ahsoka: I can't help it.

Appo: Kyle is a nice guy Skyla would be lucky to have him as her husband.

Ahsoka: I know I am just scared.

(Appo wraps his arms and around her and whispers in her ear,)

Appo: Don't be.

Ahsoka: *sighs* Okay. Now lets get to our quarters.

Appo: Good idea.

(Back with Skyla, Kyle runs up to her and smiles she smiels back and keeps walking.)

Kyle: Hey, wanna go to the mess with me?

(Skyla blushes.)

Skyla: Sure.

(Kyle smiles and takes her hands. They walk into the mess together and everyone turns around and is shocked.)

Skyla: So...

(Before Skyla finishes Kyle senses her discomfort with everyone staring.)

Kyle: THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE!

(Kyle shouts then looks at Skyla.)

Skyla: Thanks.

(Kyle looks down and smiles.)

Kyle: No problem.

Back with Ahsoka:

(A force ghost of Anakin appears in front of Ahsoka and is grinning.)

Anakin: Hey Snips.

Ahsoka:Hey Skyguy! I AM SO SORRY fOR NOT saYING GOODBYE!

(Anakin shakes his head and smiles.)

Anakin: All is forgiven. I am just glad you got my message earlier, I am proud of you.

(Ahsoka starts to tear up.)

Ahsoka: Thank you Master.

Anakin: Can't believe I never wanted a padawan before.

Ahsoka: To bad you're stuck with me Skyguy.

Anakin: What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me little one. You know what I don't even think you're old enough to be a padawan.

(A force ghost of Rex then appears next Anakin Ahsoka is happy to see his smile again and starts to sob.)

Rex: Hey kid, you will make an excellent Jedi.

Ahsoka: I miss you Rex, so much. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you.

Rex: Same here kid. IT was nice to see you two joking around as a goodbye. Oh and kid before I leave I wanted to say, I love you.

Ahsoka: I love you too Rex. Goodbye.

**A/N: OHH, KYLE AND SKYLA ARE IN LOVE! I just thought of this so yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	12. Author's Note

**_A/N_****: Hello my peeps. I am sorry but I will not be updating for about a week. We have to return our computers tomorrow so yeah last one for like I said about a week. Again REALLY SORRY! Get back to you soon! **


	13. Remember Who You Are Part 2

**A/N: NO I AM NOT CRAZY I AM INSANE! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE PEOPLE! Just kidding. LOL. Sorry for taking so long to get this up, I haven't been on the computer too much. **

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down - decide not to go on_

_~Sound The Now Bryan Adams~ _

(Ahsoka walks into the mess hall with teary eyes. She gets her food and then walks over to a table with some kids at it.)

Rosh: Why hello there beautiful.

Ahsoka: Drop dead Sith Spit.

(Rosh glares at her.)

Ahsoka: So you'd rather I kick you, because I can.

(Ahsoka's retort makes Rosh get up and sit next to her.)

Rosh: You will pay.

Ahsoka: With what you being an SOB I think I already have. Besides I was just defending myself, I do have a husband you know.

(Rosh put his hands behind her back and grabs her rear Lekku pulling it hard enough for Ahsoka to fall to the ground. Luke then walks up and notices the Togruta crying in pain.)

Luke: Master Tano, what happened?

Ahsoka: Rosh..

(Ahsoka manages to croak his name out but barely before falling unconscious. While Ahsoka is out she sees Rex. Rex walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Rex: Ahsoka I am not dead just frozen in carbonite.

(Ahsoka gasps and looks Rex in the eye. Rex then continues.)

Rex:You cannot trust Appo, he will turn while under the influence of Mara Jade. I am on my way to you now. And why did you not have anymore children?

Ahsoka: A gut feeling Appo might do something bad, but now I know it was a force feeling.

Rex: A few more things before I go: One: Do not let me eat any pears. Two: Appo will target you. Three: I will be your light, because if you don't have me you will stumble in the dark.

Ahsoka: Pears?

(Ahsoka then wakes up to find Appo standing there with nothing but venom in his stare. He takes out his blaster and lets out a growl. He was about to pull the trigger when Rex come in and knocks him unconscious.)

Ahsoka: It really is you. Oh by the force I've missed you so much.

Rex: I have missed you too.

Ahsoka: How were you able to send a force ghost?

Rex: A hologram from Anakin did the trick. We had to be alone when I told you.

Ahsoka: Pears?

(Rex looks away and takes a breath.)

Rex: No comment.

Ahsoka: Don't worry I don't think a pear will try to do what Appo just did. I thought he loved me.

Rex: I know, and he did but he was just convinced you were the bad guy. But don't worry about that I am here now, your light is here now. Stumble in the dark you shall no more.

Ahsoka: OK YODA! But I know you are serious and not only are you my light but you are my beacon.

Rex: Well good thing I am good at multi tasking.

Ahsoka: *Laughs* Well it is good to know your sense of humor isn't damaged.

Rex: No it is not, nothing can hurt it.

Ahsoka: You are right nothing can.

(Luke walks in to find Rex and Ahsoka hugging.)

Luke: This could not get anymore awkward...


End file.
